


We Don't Talk Volleyball

by PanPigFairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'll add more characters and pairings as I go, Multi, Trans Character, colored reader, rated E for some nsfw chapters, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPigFairy/pseuds/PanPigFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various/Reader,  Rated E for a future NSFW chapters.<br/>Requests for pairings or ideas accepted, headcanons welcome.<br/>All genders/color/sexuality for Reader accepted as long as you specify. Otherwise I'll just randomly select for each unspecified chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistaken (Asahi)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey~  
> I honestly started off with Asahi because he is literally a gift from heaven and what better way to introduce this story then having you fall in love with a national treasure.
> 
> Also this is not proof read, please be gentle.

The first time you had spotted him, it was in the hallways of your school. He was tall, dark, and handsome, with a wide muscular build and a thick patch of hair on his chin. His hair was long and gorgeous, tied back for an edgy look.

His name was Asahi Azumane, and you were just dying to wrangle him into your life, somehow, some way.

It wasn’t new to anyone who knew you that you often gained weak knees when it came to bad boys, their dark brooding looks pulling you in as easily as a moth to a flame. And Azumane had just that effect on you. At first, you began trying to get his attention by visiting the 3rd years hall ways more often, strutting past him whenever you got the chance. Now, you’d never call yourself arrogant, but you weren’t blind to the beauty you held, most guys following you with their eyes even when you weren’t putting in the effort. Much like that one bald kid you saw next you Azumane. Even though the object of your affection was too distracted to notice you, his friend often did.

Once you figured being flashy didn’t really work, your next option was to observe. One day after classes, you casually trailed far behind him, waiting for him to lead you anywhere that would give you the knowledge of what he likes, and what he’s into, hopefully giving you more of an advantage. When you saw him enter the gymnasium to find out he was a volleyball athlete, you were anything but disappointed. Especially when you snuck up onto the second level of the gym to watch him and his teammates complete drill after drill.

You practically shivered when you saw that he was even the ace! His powerful spikes giving your heart palpitations! He exuded so much power and sexiness, you had yo remove your cardigan to try and control your rising body heat. You had to have him. You just had to.

You slinked off with your new found information, gathering a mental to do list for the plan you were now hatching…

~~~

It had been a few weeks since you spied on the volleyball team, and their sultry ace, having asked a few 3rd year friends of yours to find out the route Azumane uses to walk home. You took a moment to wonder to yourself if you were taking things a little too far, but quickly brushed it off. It’s not like you were harming anyone right? ...Right?

Right! IT was just a little research, that’s all. No big deal. Besides, it’s too late to think of that now that you were at this small field clearing right on one of the streets Azumane uses to head to his house. The plan was simple. Use the volleyball you had gone out of your way to buy (shit ain’t cheap) and try to practice by yourself. Hopefully he would see this adorable girl, desperately trying, and failing, to get a serve or toss right. He’d be drawn in by your innocent nature (bad boys always want to latch onto something they can corrupt) and your interest in volleyball, and then some not so innocent private lessons will ensue~

It was ***Flawless!

You bounce giddily in place, ready for the moment he’d finally talk to you. You took no time to start daydreaming of you two holding hands, him talking to you in a low, sexy, deep voice, riding behind him on the motorcycle that he of course owns, your arms wrapped around his waist, you both fiercely making out as he slides his rough calloused fingertips along your skin and up your shirt-

Okay, maybe you were getting a little ahead of yourself.

Hearing footsteps and chattering approaching you from one end of the road you were on, you swiftly shook off any inappropriate thoughts, dashing into position. You basically just tossed the ball up, using an underhand receive to keep it in the air. It wasn’t much, but hey, at least you were trying to look like a novice.

You fiercely concentrated on your task, trying to seem dedicated to what you were trying to accomplish. But second after second ticked by, with the footsteps passing behind you and no sign of reaction, you dared to take a glance behind you. 

It was Azumane alright, and he was definitely looking at you. But the indifferent face he was directing at you while he still continued to walk by made you realized you had failed.

Your heart sunk, the heaviness drawing your eyes to look back in front of you, avoiding not only his gaze, but also keeping him from seeing the defeated look on your face. You had only remembered that you were tossing a volleyball into the air, when it came crashing down onto your face, the force and surprise grounding you, and splaying your dropped body out onto the dirt.

It took you a moment to register what happened, before the feeling of dread and embarrassment doubling, your view of the sky blurring as your eyes watered from the hit you took straight to your nose. This was it. It was over. You could’ve definitely still been able to get Azumane to like you even if he seemed in interested in your show of volleyball, but after that humiliating wipe out, you’d be lucky if he didn’t laugh at you every time he saw you in the halls. At least, thats what you thought what would happen before you heard rushed footsteps running towards you.

“A-are you alright?!” He wailed, slight panic and not so slight worry obvious in his voice. Azumane’s face suddenly flooded your vision, the late afternoon sun haloing his features. Wait...wasn’t he supposed to be dark and brooding? A rebel? A delinquent? Your lack of answer made him more fidgety and nervous and the seconds passed by. His reaction confirming that no, Azumane was definitely, definitely, definitely anything but a delinquent.

It wasn’t new to anyone who knew you that you often gained weak knees when it came to bad boys. As the man gently manhandled you to help you get back up and inspect your wounds, with the soft deep and smooth tone of voice he used, and the kind smile he aimed your way, you had realized you hadn't fallen for a bad boy.

You had fallen for an angel instead.


	2. Banner (Lev/MaleReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev has no tact, and Reader is quick to assume it's a cruel joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Italian MaleReader  
> Non-beta
> 
> This was actually quite fun to do. I don't get many chances to add bilingual characters. Just be warned that I don't know a word of Italian, so please forgive me and my Google Translate backup.
> 
> Also, I'm looking for more requests, so please either add a comment with what you want, or sent the request to me on my tumblr [panpigfairy.tumblr.com], I'll probably see them faster there to be honest. And be sure to check back if you've commented, because I always do my best to ask questions if I'm confused about what you want, and wont start writing until I'm sure I understand.

Fuck fuck fuck fuCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FFFFFFUCK!

 

You were going to kill him. Strangle him. Drown him. Throw him off the edge of the FUCKING earth! You swore to god you were going to snuff out his life flame so fast he wouldn’t be able to give you that cocky, self absorbed smirk of his before he evEN KNEW WHAT YOUR VIOLENT INTENTIONS WERE! 

You stared up at the banner hung in front of the school entrance of Nekoma high school, completely dumbfounded and unprepared to face this level of bullshit first thing in the morning. Instead of coming to school, and going straight to class like you would every other day, you had to face the consequences from a stupid stunt, done by an even STUPIDER friend of yours.

How could he do this to you! This was some sick joke for sure! You thought you could trust him! You had only told him about your sexual preference in men last night, believing that he would accept you for who you were! It wasn’t because of your shared foreign backgrounds, him being half Russian, half Japanese, and you being Italian, that you felt closer to him, and more willing to trust him with that very sacred piece of information. It wasn’t even because you kinda sort of had a thing for him! (Although you’d be quite stupid to not realize that that probably helped you lower your guard into telling him) But he honestly had you believe that telling him something this significant and SECRET about yourself would be harmless to your friendship.

The banner in question sat there, seemingly innocent with the scrawled words; “[Name]-chan, Please go out with me! ❤*:･ﾟ✧, Yours truly Haiba Lev ʕ◕㉨◕ʔ ✿” on it.

Was that a fucking bear emoji? HE DREW A BEAR EMOJI?! And why the fuck does he keep calling your name with the ‘chan’ suffix regardless of the countless times you’ve tried to tell him not too! As more seconds passed, you only became more and more furious, silently staring at the banner, and thinking of multiple ways you could commit murder. He was totally making fun of you! And he seemed so calm, and even slightly excited last night when you told him, as if learning more about his friend made him happy! That motherfucker!

Surrounding you were classmates and school staff alike, all whispering and muttering to each other as they cast side glances at you and the banner that even ungracefully hung at a crooked angle. As if the banner itself didn’t mock you, it’s sloppiness only made it worse.

“Ho intenzione di ucciderlo!” You hissed through your teeth, immediately storming off in the direction where you knew the volleyball team had morning practice. They should be cleaning up, and getting ready to start the school day, giving you the perfect opportunity to crush your supposed friend, Lev.

The moment you swung the door open, you saw everyone inside returning equipment back to their respective storage spots, just as you predicted. Their heads all turned, surprised by your sudden violent arrival. They seemed even more confused when they recognised it was you. Now, you were no stranger to Nekoma’s boy’s volleyball team. They all knew you. Even their shy, introverted setter, Kenma spoke to you on occasion. And to them, you were always sort of a quiet, calm boy.

That being said, it was sure shocking to see you burst into the gymnasium, red faced and seething. Kurro spoke first.

“Hey [Name], are you alright? You seem kinda...” He paused. His sentance trailing off as if to find the right words to describe the situation.

“LEV.” You interupted. Your words angry and clipped. “Where is Lev.” When you finished talking, you saw Kurro roll his eyes at finding out it was about Lev. He knew that Lev most likely deserved whatever wrath you were about to unleash. You even faintly heard Yaku mumble ‘What did that idiot do now...’

You safely assumed they hadn’t seen the banner.

Right as you stepped into the gym, a head peaked out from one of the back rooms. A very tall, Russian head. You turned fully to him, seeing his face light up at the sight of you.

“[Name]-chan!~” His long legs quickly reached you as he bounded over. “I’m so glad you’re here! I thought I’d have to wait all day to hear what you thought about the banner!” You ground your teeth as he stopped right in front of you. He wasn’t even HIDING what he did! What a gigantic prick! The last thread of patience and composing yourself were broken. What you did next, was nothing short of EXPLODING.

“Come ti permetti! No davvero, come ti permetti! Cosa c'è di sbagliato con te! Perché pensare che bravata era okay! Mi hai umiliato! Letteralmente! Non posso credere che ti interessano così litte su di me per giocare a questo brutto scherzo su di me!” You’ve unleashed a barrage of continuous Italian, not caring if you were yelling right in front of everyone. You even clenched your fists so hard you were imprinting crescent shapes into the dark caramel skin on your palms. You were furious! You were enraged! You were…you were...

Is...is Lev upset?

You stopped your scolding immediately when you saw the utterly crushed look on Lev’s face. He didn’t seem like someone who was getting confronted on something they did venomously. He suddenly spoke in a soft sad tone that was very unlike him.

“I’m not really sure what you’re saying, but...but I’m guessing that your answer is a no.” He was staring at his feet, looking absolutely defeated. You could only stare dumbfounded.

“I...my answer?” You blinked, unsure of what he ment. He looked up at you, confused.

“The banner, you saw the banner right?” He suddenly looked hopeful again, knowing that he still had a chance. “I made sure it was facing the entrance you walked into every morning!”

You were frozen, his words hitting you like a truck. He wasn’t making fun of you. He was truly, honestly, asking you out. You might have been a little suspicious that he was just trying to continue the cruel joke, but that would be giving him too much credit when it came to planning things like that. He was just too simple minded.

You both stared silently at each other, the rest of the Nekoma team witnessing it all, none of them daring to interrupt the heated moment. That’s when you quietly stuttered out.

“Y-you were serious when you asked me out?” Lev’s face broke out into a smile.

“Of course!” He barely even acknowledged that you thought it was some sick homophobic prank. “So?” he urged. “Will you?”

You stared longer, so in shock that this was actually happening, that the only thing you could do was nod, a small smile forming on your face as all your anger was forgotten.

Lev immediately opened his arms wide, and swung them around you, his face burying into the side of your neck.

“I’m so glad!” He practically vibrated with excitement when you hugged him back, the tender moment warming your heart.

“Wait,” Inuoka. Sweet, darling, naive, innocent Inuoka was the first to break the silence. “You two like boys?”

Oh Inuoka...


	3. Hidden Feelings(Nishinoya/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Reader loves when Nishinoya has his hair down and they can't stop playing with it /)>v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I kinda made this a lot longer then usual, and didn't accentuate the hair playing as much! I'm sorry! I sorta just went with the flow on this one.  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!
> 
> ((Sorry for the lack of updates, school is kicking my ass.))

It was a Friday night. 

An average end of the school week day for you. You’d go home after being out with your friends for a few hours, finish your home work early, have a bit of quality ‘me’ time by reading a book or playing some video games, and then curl up in bed ready to be recharged for the weekend ahead of you. It was the same almost every week, your Friday ritual hitting off without fail.

Well, at least that’s what you were thinking while perched neatly on top of none other than Nishinoya Yuu’s bedspread.

Obviously this Friday was happening a lot differently than what you’re used to. You squirmed, nervous and slightly surprised at how fast Nishinoya was to agree to you staying in his bedroom. If you didn’t know any better, you’d probably think he was trying to take advantage of you. But this was Noya you were talking about. Loud, boisterous, and righteous. 

Your Friday had started out quite normal, everything falling into place just like it did every week. That is, until you were on your walk home, and an enthusiastic had clasped around your shoulder. You squeaked, startled and slightly afraid, turning to your maybe attacker.

A relieved sigh escaped your lips once you realized who it was. Your classmate, and not so secret love interest, Nishinoya Yuu, who was desperately asking for you to be a study buddy. (It was unsaid, but you knew he only asked you to help him study if his spot on the volleyball team was threatened.) You two had actually become friends the first day of your first year in high school, and hung out on occasion whenever his volleyball schedule permitted. Which sadly wasn't as often as you would’ve liked.

You never really had an interest in him at first, but his charm and upbeat personality quickly won you over as you two got to know each other. You’d honestly say he was one of your best friends, eating lunch with him almost daily, and keeping him on task with his studies. (Or as on task as you could get him seeing as he had such a wild spirit.)

It was around the middle of your first year of highschool that you became aware of your feelings for him, and about a month or two after that you had mustered up the courage to confess. The story’s actually kind of funny really, now that you think upon it. Walking with him to buy something from the cafeteria, you decided this was as perfect a moment as any to finally tell him the truth, but in your nervousness you decided to ease him into it first.

“...Hey, Noya.” Your voice was almost too quiet for him to hear, but as he turned his head toward you, a confirming ‘Hm?’ coming from him, you took a deep breath and shakingly asked, “Do you have anyone you like?” His eyes blew wide as that looked at you, panic rising in your throat. You started thinking of an excuse to why you asked, but with his answer you soon found out that his expression was less shock and realization, and more raw excitement. He practically screamed.

“I DO~! I DO!” You flinched, all that energy was being directed at you. “HER NAME IS KIYOKO AND SHE’S A SECOND YEAR AND A MANAGER FOR THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO MEET HER, HER BEAUTY IS UNPARALLELED!” And in that moment, it was actually easy to ignore his blaring voice reverberating through your core, and all the passer byes that suddenly had their attention on the two of you. It was very easy when the crumbling of your heart overwhelmed you.

It wasn’t like you were one hundred percent sure Noya would say yes to you, but it was absolutely devastating to see him so earnestly infatuated with someone else. You also knew he meant nothing by it, but the ‘unparalleled beauty’ really stung too. Just because the underlying fact that he was indirectly telling you she was a billion times prettier than you by far…

The point was that ever since that moment you held back on any and all feelings for him, continuing your duty as a dutiful friend. To be honest it really wasn’t that bad when he wasn’t gushing about Kiyoko.

The memory left a bitter taste in your mouth, even lingering when you realized that you really should be paying attention to the task at hand! Like the fact that you were still sitting among his bedsheets, waiting for Noya to finish his ‘quick’ (Liar...it’s been like thirty minutes.) after practice shower.

You started to fidget. You’ve never really been in his room before, let alone his house. You two would usually go to your home, Noya stating that he liked your mothers cooking a lot better than his own...speaking of which, where were his parents?

Your thoughts fizzled and turned blank once the door to the bedroom swung open. Noya barged in with a huge grin on his face and a refreshed sigh.

“Thanks for waiting so long! I was a lot smellier than I thought!” His laugh was light and free spirited, your heart fluttering just by hearing it. But if you were honest, there was one other thing that made your stomach do back flips. 

“Is everything alright, [Name]?” Noya’s voice floated to your ears, causing you to shake your head in surprise once you found out that you’ve been staring at him. Your face began to burn up, with you desperately hoping he’d be as oblivious as he always is to your feelings.

“I’m fine! Perfectly fine!” You cringed as your voice came out a lot more shrill than you intended. “It’s just...I’ve never seen you with your hair down before.” Once you said that, Noya lifted his hand and started running his fingers through his dark locks, your chest constricting painfully when you thought about how you wished it was your fingers gliding through the strands.

“Really?” Was his only response, his face actually looked quite surprised. He made his way over to you, plopping himself down right in between your knees, his back to you and leaning against the side of the mattress. He picked up a manga book and began to flip through the pages. “That’s weird, I was sure you’ve seen me with my hair down at least once before.”

“Weren’t we supposed to study?” The voice you made was soft and unsteady, more said to yourself then to him. He was so close to you, so calm and casual. Realistically he was always this touchy, but it was still surprising to you at how freely he held himself around you. It almost made you feel guilty about your feelings toward him. Maybe he would be uncomfortable if he knew of your affections. Then again…

An idea struck you then. Maybe, just maybe, with Noya always being so open minded with the touching, he wouldn’t mind if you played with his hair? For every second that passed you only wanted more and more to scrape your fingernails along his scalp. Yeah...yeah and if he doesn't like it, you could just say their was something in his hair that you were trying to get out! Yeah! It was perfect! You felt as though you were a genius who just found out how to let humans breath under water!

You timidly reached out your hand, your fingertips grazing over the top couple of strands, feeling how they were still slightly damp. You held your breath, checking your if crush had any negative reactions. Once you saw none, you then let out the breath and sucked in a new one, gently raking your full fingers into his hair. Noya didn’t even question it.

“Ahh~ [Name], that feels so nice!” Your cheeks heated and your chest swelled as you could practically hear the content smile on his face. After a few minutes he even abandoned the manga, reveling in the attention you were giving him. He was letting you do this. He was literally letting you touch him and caress him in a manner that only you could’ve dreamed of. Sure, it really was only playing with his hair, but you loved it all the same. He looked so handsome with his hair down, you felt like this was the closest you’d ever get. You were on such a high that for once you didn’t even feel that always there tug at your heart for being so inferior to Kiyoko! You even went so far as to feel a little smug.

“I bet Kiyoko will never even get this chance.”

“What about Kiyoko?” At that moment your heart stood still. Did you really say that out loud? Nishinoya turned around, looking up at you with a half confused, half suspicious expression. Your face was probably lit up brighter than a christmas tree. You were speechless and a horrible humiliating feeling was starting to wash over you. Right then you saw Noya’s even open wide. “Wait, You’re not jealous of her, are you?”

OMG. You were going to puke. You could feel it. The bubbling of your nervous stomach becoming out of control.

“W-well, I-” In the middle of you trying to scramble for an excuse, a force tackled you to the be, it laughing heartily.

“I KNEW IT!” Noya’s weight engulfed you, his arms practically squeezing the life out of you. Wait...did he just say, “I knew it! I knew you liked me! God! What took you so long! Why didn’t you tell me?!” The only thing you could do was stare up at him with the most confused and lost face you could muster once he lifted himself up to look at you. He only continued his excited rambling, his hair framing his smiling cheeks.

“Please go out with me!” You couldn’t even answer before he leaned down and crashed his lips onto yours. You’d probably be squealing with happiness if you werent to fucking confused. You decided to let it go for now, kissing back as you reveled in the contact. He suddenly seemed very into you, so your questions could wait.

It actually wasn’t too surprising. Seeing as being caught up in the sudden will and force of nature that was Nishinoya Yuu was a reason you feel in love with him in the first place.


End file.
